I Think I Love You
by Icy Sapphire15
Summary: This is a sequel to LtbL. It contains: SasuNaru, GaaNeji, KakaIru, slight one sided NaruSaku, slight one sided InoSasu, slight one sided SakuSasu and if you turn your head just right and squint, you'll see FangirlsSasu. O.o
1. I Think I love You

Hehe, this is a semi-sequel to LtbL. However, it's not necessary to read LbtL; there will be references to it though. So no whining to me about how you're confused. Although if it's legit. I may take sympathy on you. Depends on how bad of a day I'm having.

Disclaimer- I knew there were idiots out there, but I'm a 15 year old female sitting on the floor of a two story house in the Chicagoland area. Now that we have established I can not possibly own Naruto (Only in my wildest dreams and everyone else's nightmares.) can we please move on? Oh, I don't own Thesis or I Think I Love You.

Naruto: Thank Kami-sama she doesn't own Naruto. She'd draw us all as stick figures.

Icy: Yeah, I would.

Naruto: -sweatdrop-

Warnings- OOCness, general crappy writing (it's me.), yaoi, shonen-ai, probably Sakura bashing, and slight AU. Bitch about it and I bitchslap you, unless you're offering helpful advice. Then I'll love you and not bitchslap you.

"_I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way"  
_

I Think I Love You (Chorus) By Kaci_  
_

* * *

Five simple little words, that's all it was. I think I love you. So why couldn't I say them to him? I think I love you. But here I was- the great Uchiha, Sasuke- trying to figure out how to tell my boyfriend of about three months that I may love him. Yes, I'm also gay. Who would've figured? Sasuke- Kohona's number one sex god, the one with all the girls fawning over him- is a fanny bandit (1) I think it was all the fangirls going all fangirly on me from about the age of 7 or 8. Stupid fangirls…especially Sakura and Ino; they're the stupidest. They couldn't get it through their thick heads that I didn't like them. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….Naruto crushed on her for a couple of years. Sakura, that is. I'm glad he woke up and smelled the coffee.

Naruto had dated Gaara for a while too; Gaara and Naruto had of a more brotherly bond than one of lovers. Gaara still felt upset and guilty that he couldn't help the one we both care about. Luckily he has Neji there to help him through his guilt trips. So Neji claims. While smirking. Bastard.

Ahem. How did I get so off track again? I was supposed to be getting ready for a date with my kitsune. Of course, he says he doesn't care what I wear….anything looks good on me. So I guess I have time to continue my musings on my little Naru-kun.

I step into the shower and as the warm water runs over my body, I remember the time we went to the hot springs back when we first started dating. I saw how the bruises on his body and wondered how they got there and why. There were scars too, loads of them. (2) He explained about his past, eyes down guiltily as he explained about the Kyuubi. I felt a surge of anger for whoever had made him feel so bad about something he couldn't control. I all ready knew about Naruto being the Kyuubi's vessel; I'm not an Uchiha for nothing. Besides, adults can be so careless around kids sometimes. Hehehe, stupid adults.

Stepping out of the shower, I towel off and remember more about that day. Since I'd requested a private bath room for us, I'd held him close while he poured out how everyone blamed him for the Kyuubi's destruction 14 years ago. I just held him as Naruto fought back tears. It saddened my heart then and it does now.

I pulled on my dark blue shirt and a pair of creamy pants, then I sat down. I'm meeting Naruto in half an hour at his house so I'll leave in fifteen minutes. I still have a little brooding time. Naruto had his down moments; in fact the happy go luck act was half real, half mask. It just depended on what was going on at the time. Like, Ramen versus him being picked on.

OK, enough brooding on my boyfriend. He'd been living on his own for years now, he could definitely able to take care of himself and even kept a clean apartment. That had surprised me to no end at first. So how to tell Naruto I think I love him?

I pondered on that for a couple more minutes before heading over to my boyfriend's house. I needed to make a stop first anyway….

I walked into Ino's families flower shop and prayed that….

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Ah crap. Never mind. "Ino-chan…." I mentally twitched at adding the chan to her name but it was necessary. "How much would a dozen red roses cost?"

"For you Sasuke-kun….500 yen!" (3) She squeals, certain the roses are for her. I don't need to be a mind reader to know that. All these idiot women are the same.

"Fine." I pull out my wallet and pay for the roses as she happily prepares them. I take the proffered flowers and turn to walk out. I really need to get going.

"But…Sasuke-kun…." She starts. I turn, sighing, and see her eyes beginning to tear up. I idly think Shikamaru was right when he says women are troublesome.

"Those roses aren't for…forehead girl are they?" She pleads with me to say it's not true.

"No. They aren't for her." I inwardly shudder as she smiles and leans over as if waiting for a kiss and the roses, all traces of tears gone. "They're for Naruto."

I walk out the shop leaving Ino standing there twitching and looking for all the world as if she's died and gone to hell.

I start to hurry; I want to surprise Naruto by being early and bringing him the flowers.

I took the stairs up to Naruto's apartment, frowning at the poor condition of the area and the building in general. When I finally reach his house, I've decided he's coming to live with me as soon as I confess about me and him.

I carefully and quietly open Naruto's door and slip in. I hear him humming "Thesis of a Cruel Angel" in his kitchen and decide to give my dobe a little surprise.

Coming up behind him, I set tap him on the shoulder and say "Boo." He jumps and the spoon he's stirring with goes flying up in the air.

"TEME!" He hollers turning around ready to whack me.

I show him the roses and give him a quick smooch over them. "Sorry?" I smirk; we both know that I'm not sorry.

He retrieves the spoon from wherever it had ended up and wiped it off before returning to his cooking. "You're early." He chides me gently.

"I just couldn't stay away." I tried the corny line out on him.

"Che. Yeah right. Stop being cheesy."

"Naruto, we need to talk."

"All right." He shuts off the old range and turns to me, curiosity shining in his bright blue eyes.

"IthinkIloveyou." I blurt out all in a rush.

"What? Slow down and talk like a normal person."

"I think I love you."

"It's about time." He kisses me fiercely. I was about to open my mouth to ask him what he meant by 'it's about time,' so when he kissed me, he took the opportunity to just dive right in so to speak.

I felt his tongue run along mine, trying to get me out of my shocked and rather confused state. I mentally did my trademark smirk and slyly I started to kiss back, drawing Naruto in closer. I start to poke his tongue back and a battle ensues momentarily before he surrenders and wraps his arms languidly around my hips. After a few more minutes of tonsil hockey, I pull back and look at him. The roses lay abandoned on a counter among the cooking supplies.

"So. What did you mean by it's about time?"

He blushed and I had to restrain myself from jumping him and possibly scaring the poor boy away forever. That's probably why Neji smirked at me when he told me about comforting Gaara. Lucky perverted bastard. "Ehehehehe, well…I was gonna tell you that I loved you. At least, I think its love."

"Why didn't you ask Iruka-sensei? I know he'd be willing to help you figure out what you're feelings are."

"Errrr….no…I all ready tried that. When I went over, he was having a lover's spat with Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh." I leave it at that. There's an awkward pause while Naruto thoughtfully lets me adjust to the fact that our former sensei and current sensei are sleeping together. And possibly are more than that. "So…Naruto…when are you moving in with me?"

"Pervert! YOU JUST WANNA GET ME IN YOU BED!"

* * *

Icy: -stares at computer screen in shock- It ran away with me.

Everyone (Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto): WTF just happened here?

Icy: Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, sit tight for a moment and appreciate the work I put into making you go all corny/perverted and try and tally up the number of pairings, huh? I've got some stuff to explain.

Neji: Yeah, you do.

Icy: -gives Neji The Look- Shaddup and be good. Or else you will regret it. I am an older sister and babysitter.

Neji: -nods and gets back to work-

Icy: OK, my explanations

(1) Blame it all on Family Guy. The one where the guys get stuck on that deserted island for a while? When the cruise ship goes by, they call them homosexuals, then in Spanish, fanny bandits because they were trying to fulfill their "manly needs" for sex.

(2) I know that Kyuu-kun heals Naruto, but I'm making it so Kyuu-kun doesn't heal him all the time, just in battle when Naruto calls on his chakra. I can because here I am GOD! –gets evil smile- So deal.

(3) I don't know the way the yen work over there, seeing as I am an obsessed, slightly insane teenage American fangirl with no life. So I picked a number. Besides, roses are expensive if you're getting a dozen.

OK boys, you can stop thinking now. Does anyone have a guess at the pairings I had? The winner gets a special treat….

Naruto: There was me and Sasuke, Neji and Gaara, me and Gaara, slight one sided Sakura and me, slight one sided Ino and Sasuke, slight one sided Sakura and Sasuke, mentions of fangirls and Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei.

Everyone: -golfers clap-

Icy: Very good Naru-kun!

Sasuke: -Uchiha death glare-

Icy: -ignoring him- For summing the number of pairings my perverted mind added, you get to hand out the Gaara/Neji or Sasuke and you plushies to the reviewers! Or, if they ask nicely, a Kashi and 'Ruka plushie.


	2. Love Me Do

I ISH BACK!

Gaara: Oh Kami-sama no…

-glomps Gaara- I saw you on Saturday!

Neji: -glares- Hey, no glomping my boyfriend.

Awww, don't be jealous Neji-san! –glomps Neji- I SAW YOU TOO!

Neji: Just tell the nice readers why you're here torturing us again.

-sticks tongue out at Neji-san- You aren't being tortured…you wanna be? –gets big ebil grin that scares peoples- Anyway, as Neji-san pointed out, I'm here "torturing" these guys again because Jane Silver asked for a second chappie, please with a cherry on top. Since I'm rather fond of cherries, I decided that I would make a second chappie for an original one shot. BUT NO MORE! Ahem. So, this will be Naru-kun's POV, not Sasu-kuns. –ducks several kunai- HEY!

Sasuke and Naruto: DON'T CALL HIM –KUN!

I won't if Neji-san reads my disclaimer.

Neji: --;;;; Since Gaara likes Naruto, I'll do it. Icy is still sitting on the same floor of the same house in the same location. And she is the same age, gender and race. So, logically, she can't own Naruto. Everyone clear?

-pats his head- Good boy.

Gaara: -restraining several murderous impulses-

Gaara….will you add the warnings? Pwetty pwease? –gets big puppy eyes-

Gaara: Warning, this chapter will contain mentions of yaoi, shonen-ai, OOCness, probably more Sakura bashing, and will be slightly AU since the authoress is lazy and has only read the first 6 manga.

Hehe…-sweatdrop- Ish poor?

_Love, love me do.  
You know I love you,  
I'll always be true,  
So please, love me do.  
Whoa, love me do._

(The Beatles, Love me do. Neji?

Neji: Icy doesn't own the song or the Beatle either.)

* * *

I am confused. It's as simple as that. I'm dating Sasuke, but that's what's not why I'm confused. For a couple days now, I've been getting a warm fuzzy feeling in me whenever I see my boyfriend. I tried to ask Iruka-sensei about it, but that turned out not to be a good idea… 

_**Flashback:**_

**_I had just spent some time simply sparring almost lazily with Sasuke and was rather confused. I was getting all warm and fuzzy inside and wanted to protect Sasuke forever. Never mind the teme is stronger than me and almost certainly would be for a long while. (1). So, as all fox demon holders who were orphaned at birth and hated by their village do in this situation of boyfriendly confusion, I went to see my mentor and former sensei, Iruka. _**

**_Walking over to Iruka-sensei's apartment and finding the door unlocked, I walked in, knowing Iruka-sensei wouldn't mind….too much..._**

_**Anyway, when I walked in, I was greeted with the sight of Kakashi-sensei being whacked over the head by Iruka-sensei with a fork (2). Iruka-sensei was yelling something about him being perverted and Kakashi-sensei was trying to calm him down. I would have been amused, except that Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei were nekkid. And in Kakashi-sensei's case, very aroused. **_

I suppressed a shudder at that memory. I'd gone mentally screaming out onto the street then locked myself in my bedroom with a tub of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. The mere thought of that day started me twitching. Suddenly, some of Kakashi-sensei's lame excuses made a certain sense. Twitch. See, there I went twitching again from the thought of it. Of course, when thought about in a purely general sense, I think Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei make a good couple. Yeah…they do. I'm glad Iruka-sensei found his special, if perverted, someone.

Grrrrrrrr, feeling happy for my senseis got me no where with my problem though. I glanced at the time. 5:59. 5:59? Kuso! Sasuke was going to be here in exactly 31 minutes, if not sooner and I hadn't started dinner yet! Hurrying into my small, yet tidy kitchen, I bend over into my Lazy Susan (3) to grab a pot and a pan. Setting those on my range, I start some water boiling in my pot. Walking over to a cabinet, I reach up and grab a box of Creamette© Rainbow Rotini and a jar of Prego© Tomato, Basil and Garlic pasta sauce. (4) I open the jar of pasta sauce and dump it in the pan, waiting for the water to boil so I can heat it up. I lean against the counter and start to hum "Ready Steady Go" as I wait for the water to boil. Damn you water, it only takes you about 10 minutes to boil on this crappy old thing.

Moving into my "dining room"/living room, I set up the folding table I use for special occasions, like tonight. Well, it's not anything to fancy, but tonight I'm going to tell Sasuke that he makes me feel all funny inside. That this feeling is strange, foreign and no one, not even Gaara, who's closest to me after you, makes me feel this way.

Ah, Gaara. I hear he's dating Neji now. Neji came by once to thank me for helping Gaara help me; I was a bit confused by that, until I was talking to Gaara and he said explained what Neji meant. I blushed crimson and nearly retreated to my room for all of eternity. Only the thought of no more of Ichiraku's ramen kept me out of my room. That, and the fact that I would need to come out for food sometime.

Sauntering into the kitchen, I grabbed a pair of plate, a pair of plastic goblets and some utensils. Checking the still not boiling water, I put the culinary objects on the table and went to go glare at the water. Ah, speak of the devil; said water was –finally- boiling. Grabbing the box of noodles in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other, I dumped the noodles into the water and turned down the heat. Turning to the pan, I start the fire underneath to start the sauce heating. Reaching into the same Lazy Susan, I pull out a pair of bowls.

Starting to hum 'Thesis of a Cruel Angel' and placing said bowls on the tiny counter space next to my stove, I go into the 'fridge and pull out a bottle of chilled sparkling grape juice. Setting that down in the living room, I return to the kitchen to stir the sauce and keep it from burning when –he- comes in.

Sasuke taps me on the shoulder and, ever so quietly, says "Boo." Right next to my ear.

"TEME!" I shout, the wooden spoon flying up in the air and landing somewhere. I was slightly unnerved. I mean, I never even heard a sound until he came up and scared me.

He holds up a bouquet of roses and gives me a peck over them and asks- not says, asks- "Sorry?" The effect is ruined by his smirk, we both know he's not sorry.

"You're early." I scold gently, getting my spoon back from whatever corner of my kitchen it ended up in and, after wiping it off, start to stir the sauce again.

"I just couldn't stay away." He's being corny again.

"Che. Yeah right. Stop being cheesy."

"Naruto, we need to talk."

"All right." I shut off the old range and turns to him, curios about what could be making his so serious all of a sudden. Then…

"IthinkIloveyou," came out in one long sting of words.

"What?" was my articulate reply. "Slow down and talk like a normal person."

"I think I love you." I do a mental blink and do say the first thing that comes to my mind. "It's about times!" I grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Even I'm not sure why, but for once I've got the upper hand so I decide to run with it. His mouth was open so I took the opportunity offered gladly.

I ran my tongue over his, trying to get a response out of him. It worked. He kissed me back and drew me in closer. I felt him poke my tongue back and a short battle began. He won, naturally, and I idly wrapped my arms around his slim hips. After a few minutes of tonsil hockey, he pulled back and gave a look.

"So. What did you mean by it's about time?"

I blushed and fidgeted slightly under his gaze. Damn Uchihas…"Ehehehehe, well…I was gonna tell you that I loved you. At least, I think its love."

He gave me a slightly confused look and asked, "Why didn't you ask Iruka-sensei? I know he'd be willing to help you figure out what you're feelings are."

Cue another twitch. "Errrr….no…I all ready tried that. When I went over, he was having a lover's spat with Kakashi-sensei." And another twitch.

I gave him a moment I knew would be much needed to adjust to this rather unsettling idea.

"Oh." That's all he says. That sums it all up pretty much. A slightly awkward pause later he asks, "So…Naruto…when are you moving in with me?"

"Pervert! YOU JUST WANNA GET ME IN YOU BED!" I squawk indignantly, never mind my perverted mind wondering just what we would do in there…..

* * *

So, there you have it. A flashback of KakaIru and that little incident…but hardly any Neji/Gaara. Or SakuSasu or fangirlsSasu. Oh well. Once again, this is dedicated to my lovely reviewers, who get plushies courtesy of….Kashi and Ruka this time… 

Kashi- Why do we have to had out the plushies?

Because I said so Kashi. Now march to it!

Kashi- Yes ma'am.

Good boy! No 'Ruka, I'm just exerting my power as authoress, not stealing your lover. You can relax. Now then, the plushies are the same as the ones last chapter, whatever pair you want! Now for those notes….

(1)Just because Sasuke is Sasuke, I see him as being stronger than Naruto for quite a long time. It's like the differences in strength between girls and boys.

(2)The fork is because I told my little brother he was an impudent boy and I should have him whipped with a fork. Hence the fork being used as a weapon to beat Kashi over the head.

(3)Ya know those spinney things that have the shelves and stuff and are in the corners under counters? Those are Lazy Susans. Sorry I can't explain it better.

(4)Rotini are the spiral ones. I own neither company of the spaghetti ingredients, just some of their products.

There you have it folks. Dedicated to Jane Silver and everyone else who reviewed. Leave your e-mail addy's guys! I really wanted to e-mail you all back and couldn't. –pouts- Please review and make me feel good about my writing. Plus, you get a free yaoi plushie. What could be better?


End file.
